A life without you?
by Cutie-Pie-Angel
Summary: After Hitsugaya searches for Momo, he founds her at her division garden. After some while, Momo suddenly asks him a questions that will catch him off off guard. What was the question and what does he replies? Probably better than in the summary!


A/N** : Hellooooo my dear readers :D This is my first one-shot...well I wrote a bit on a Ranma/Akane one-shot ,but it's still unfinished. I know I should finish that first, but I just had to write a one-shot about Hitsu and Hina :D **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own these two people, nor do I own the rest of the characters. I only own Aimi Kobayashi :D**

**Enjoy !**

"Speaking" , _"Thinking"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A life without you?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a very sunny day in Sereitei. The bright sun shone all over the place, making skin wet from sweat and erupting satisfied sighs or annoyed groans from shinigami's. One of those people, who weren't very fondly of summer days, was the tenth division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya groaned for the sixth time that day. He didn't detest sunny days, but he clearly didn't love them either. It was no secret that he preferred cool, fresh, COLD days over the warm ones. He knew that he could make the weather more cold, but he didn't. One reason was that he didn't want to be scowled by other Shinigami's...or captain's. The most of them loved nice, warm weather and waited all year for these days, so he couldn't really take that away from them. He wasn't THAT mean.

Even so, he wouldn't do it, because he knew that SHE loved warm, sunny, bright days.

A small smile formed on his lips. It was full off affection. Even his eyes softened and were filled with love for the brown-haired fukutaichou of the fifth division. God, he couldn't describe how much he loved that clumsy, beautiful girl with the innocent face and angelic laugh. Every time he thought of her his stomach would do flip-flops and his heart would sped up. He really dind't knew WHEN he fell in love with her, but then again, he really didn't care. He just did. And that was all that mattered.

Sighing softly, he returned his attention to his paperwork. He should push his thoughts of Hinamori away, or he wouldn't get finished. The sooner he finished, the sooner he would be able to see her.

After all, was today a special day. It was the day when they met. What day would be better to confess his feelings for his childhood and best friend ,than the day when they laid their eyes on each other for very first time?

Glancing around the room, his smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. Glaring at the object, no, at the PERSON on the couch , who was sleeping peacefully with her arms behind her head. "_Probably another hangover from all the sake"_ he thought annoyed, frown still in place. He stood up from his chair and walked over the couch. Peering over the couch, yes he could finally peer over it normally and not barel, beacause he FINALLY grew a few inches and was taller than Hinamori now, he held his breath and...

"MATSUMOTOOOOOO"

Jumping from the couch, the said person ran to the other side of the room, in front of the door and preparing to flee. However, her taichou flesh stepped in front of her and got a hold on her arm, that was reaching for the doorknob. Dragging her to his chair he pushed her in and fixed her with a glare. " I want these finished by tomorrow morning. Understood? If not you will not like the consequences." "But taichouuuuu" whined the straberry blond fukutaichou. " I have a major headache and I STINK horribly and I have to take a sh-" " Oh no! You don't. Finish these or you will have to say farewell to you BELOVED sake."

"You wouldn't!" That the woman with horror.

"Make me. Do you want to risk it?" Replied the young man with a smirk.

Matsumoto lapped out from the chair and searched the entire office for her beloved sake. Finding none, not even in her places were she thought he NEVER would find them, she made her way back to the office table and slumped in the chair with hunched shoulders. Turquoise eyes followed her movements. The smirk never left his handsome face. _"Stupid taichou" _She cursed inwardly, but she had a vague idea where he would head now. So she would ,for once, not make a scene. 1. For her sake and 2. for Hina-chan. She didn't knew why, but she had a feeling that today would be happening something wonderful. Smiling, she reached for a pen and began to do her work. Unaware of a pair of eyes that narrowed suspiciously. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way to the door and disappeared. Missing the grin that Matsumoto threw his way.

** ...**

Momo was relaxing in her division garden. She sat under a peach tree with a book in her hand. She was so lost in it, that she didn't hear footsteps and felt a high reatsu, right behind her.

"What are you reading?"

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jumping, she accidentally thew her book away and stood up, facing the person who scared her to death, preparing to give him or her a piece of her mind. But she was surprised, who she found.

"Sh..Shiro-chan! What on earth? You scared me to death." "Oi, baka! It's Hitsugaya-taichou. And stop calling me Shiro-chan" Replied an irritated Hitsugaya with the usual scowl on his face. Momo, who suddenly remembered the day she accused him to be Aizen's murderer, ducked her face in shame. He was right. She should call him Hitsugaya-taichou to show him her respect and gratitude. Furthermore, she doesn't think she has the right to call him Shiro-chan anymore, after what she did to him.

"Y..you're right. Sorry, Shi...errr...I mean, Hitsugaya-taichou." She said softly. Hitsugaya, whose eyes widened, was very very VERY stunned. He thought she would ignore him and call him with his ridiculous nickname anyway, but he never could have imagined that she actually would call him Hitsugaya-TAICHOU. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he looked at her carefully. Her face was ducked and her look downcast, looking at the floor. Her arms were at her side, stiff, and her left feet was digging a small whole in the ground. He knew that pose VERY well. After all, he grew up with her and knew more about her than anyone else. For this he was grateful.

He knew when she lied. He knew when she was nervous. He knew EVERY little thing about her and at the moment, she was really ashamed. Hating that pose, he came up to her and lifted an arm, grabbing her chin. He lifted her chin up and looked directly in her big brown orbs. Softening his eyes, he lifted his other hand and brought it to her cheek, stroking it softly. "What's wrong?" He asked her and hoped for an answer.

Looking into his eyes, she saw the concern in them, but something else, too. Something that she couldn't really comprehend. But even so, the look of concern in his eyes was enough to made her burst into tears. It was too much. Even after what she had to him, he was still worried for her. And that ,made her hate herself more than ever.

Thick water drops ran down her beautiful face. Her eyes were glassy from the tears and her bottom lip trembled. Then she threw her arms around his neck, catching him off off guard, and sobbed into his chest. Bringing his arms around her waist he embraced her tightly. Giving her all his support. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her and whispering comforting words into her ear."Shhhh...It's okay. Shh.. I'm here Momo. I'm here."

Pain.

That was all Momo felt at the moment in her heart. Her heart ached terribly and it felt very heavy, like a huge burden was tuppon on her.

She couldn't believe this. She just couldn't believe how Shiro-chan comforted her. Yes, he would always do that when they were younger, but she hadn't expected that he still would do it NOW. She was sure he would hate her.

But now, she couldn't quite believe it.

The way he hugged and comforted her. His soft gaze. All actions were FAR away from hatred. Furthermore, she couldn't believe how much her Shiro-chan changes. Now, he was even more handsome AND he got taller. And like him, not that she knew it, she couldn't really tell when she fell in love with him, but she too, didn't care about it. So, she just sobbed and let all of her emotions out. Shame, hatred, sadness, but even love and adoration for her childhood friend. And Hitsugaya continued to comfort her.

After 10 minutes, Momo finally calmed down and withdrew from the embrace of her secret crush.

"All better now?" Asked Hitsugaya, his voice thick with concern. He admitted it to himself that he began to panic for a moment when she continued to sob, but that panic soon changed into relief when she finally calmed down. Taking her hand he began to led the way into her division office, where they could speak without disturbance. They walked through the hallway where Shinigami's of the fifth bowed to him in greeting and respect. Arriving at her office door, he pushed it open, pulled her inside and locked the door behind her. Never letting go of her hand. Once, the door was locked, Hitsugaya pulled her behind him and sat down on the couch. Meanwhile, Momo stayed silent and took a seat next to him.

"So. Mind telling me what caused you to break down nervously and don't you DARE lie to me. You know I see right through you, Momo." Hitsugaya told her sternly and Momo winced at the sound of his voice. He saw the slight flinch and immediately grimaced, already feeling guilty to cause her more pain. Softening his voice, he asked again. "Momo...why did you break down-"

"What would your life be without me in it?"

Eyes widened at her question. You could see the shock and confusion in his turquoise eyes.

"Wh..what? Wh..Why are you asking me something like THAT?"

"Just answer me, please." Her head bowed, Momo covered her eyes with her bangs. She didn't want him to see the emotions that were swirling in her. More confusion took over his body, but he obliged her anyway, after hearing the soft ,wavering command of her voice and not wanting her to cry anymore than she already did. Taking a deep breath, he let it out and began to explain.

"My life without you , would be like the day without the sun. Dull and without the joy of life. Everyday would be the same with no passion, no love and no shine.

"My life without you , would be like the night without the moon. Dark and no one is there to take you to the right direction. Every night I would be lost, because there would be no one to guide me.

"My life without you, would be like a disease no one can heal. Pain and loss would be my best friends and they would accompany, until I breath my last breath."

"My life without you, would be like to be cut off of breath. It's something you desperately need to live. And that's what you are to me, Momo. You're my sun, my moon, my disease and my breath.

"My life without you would be simply dead and a living hell." He finished quietly and softly. His voice just above a whisper, but Momo could hear him loud and clearly.

Honestly, she was too shocked to say anything at the moment. She just gaped at him. Eyes wide and jaw dropped to the ground. She was frozen.

Hitsugaya, who saw her reaction, was concerned that he said too much and frowned. Brows furrowed together and a frown appearing on his face he stood up from the couch, let go of her hand and turned to leave. He really didn't want to her rejection, after he spilled his heart out. He knew he didn't say the tree little words directly, but he was sure Momo would understand him anyways. "Sorry,that I disturbed you Hinamori. I shall take my leave now. I guess I see you around then." His back still to her, he began to walk away, but a hand suddenly caught his left wrist, stopping him to move any further. He still didn't turned around.

"Why are you leaving? Do you not want to hear my response? Or my reaction? Are you not curious at all?" The coffee brown-haired girl glared at the back of his head, urging him to turn around. She knew what he meant and she knew what she wanted to reply. If he wanted or not, he would hear her out. She would make sure of it. "Why should I? I do not desire my heart to be crushed nor do I want to ruin my reputation. I don't want people to think that I became a softy. Just forget what I said. It doesn't mean much to me anyway. Soooo..."

Again, Momo froze. This time because of pain and horror. He doesn't want his reputation ruined? He doesn't want people to think that he became a softy? Forget it? Doesn't mean much anyway.

These were his thoughts that were swirling in Momo's head. She couldn't believe this. First he opened his heart and told her his true feeling, making her heart mushy AND then he suddenly declared that it doesn't matter, crushing her heart into million pieces. She released his wrist and placed her hands in her lap, turning her head away from him and ducked her head. "Ohhh..I understand. After all you're a captain and no captain wants to be dated by a weak fukutaichou like I am. I can't really blame you." Came the soft replied of the fukutaichou.

Realizing what he said, Hitsgaya cursed himself for his stupidity. _"Stupid mouth! Why the heck didn't you shut up. And WHY THE HELL didn't I thought before saying those things. She must that I just play with her. And whats with that remark her being weak? She isn't weak and I wouldn't give a damn if she was, but did I make the impression? I hope I can still do something, before it's to late."_

Turning around quickly, e saw her hunched figure and he immediately dropped to his knees in front of her. Taking both of her hands in his, he each give a small kiss upon the surface of her hands and gripping them tightly. He tried to catch her gaze with his eyes, but somehow couldn't. Frustrated, he let out a growl and grabbed her chin tenderly, leaving her no choice, but to look at him.

Although he didn't say a word, his eyes told her everything. That he was sorry and that he didn't mean none of what he said. He was confused and feared rejection. And this meant very much to him. SHE meant so much to him. She totally understood him. She too feared being rejected by him at first, but that fear soon disappeared when he told her that he loved her. Well not directly, but she knew that he did. But that made her realize that he still had this fear of was determined to banish that look from his eyes.

"Stupid Shiro-chan."

Surprised by the affection and adoration in her voice, he looked into her eyes and saw the tender smile on her face. His breath caught in his throat. In her eyes he could only see love. He decided not to hope too, much and that he needed to hear those words out of her mouth.

"Stupid Shiro-chan. I love you, too, you fact I did for a long time now, but like yo-"

His mind shut down. After hearing the words I LOVE YOU, he quickly drifted from reality. Momo, his Momo LOVED HIM TOO. He saw that she was talking but he couldn't understand the word. His mind was just so overwhelmed and he was sure that it was, along with his soul, not attached to his body anymore. They were both flying somewhere around in paradise.

"SHIROOO-CHANNNNN!"

Snapping out of his gaze he looked at her again and saw the amused smile upon her lips.

He frowned. What was so funny?

Suddenly a smirk formed on HIS lips. Taker her face in his hands he leaned in to her closer and closer, until the tip of his nose was touching hers.

"What is so funny, baka bed-wetter? Do you find it amusing that I dazed away?" He whispered huskily. Momo's smile vanished and her eyes suddenly were glazed over with desire.

"Yeah. I actually did." She whispered huskily back.

With that, Hitsugaya leaned over again and pressed his lips to hers.

Time froze over.

This was the first time they kissed. Feeling the others lips on theirs was bliss and heaven for both of them. It was a new experience that they cherished and promised silently to only share with each other and no one else. While Momo was content with where she was and his lips just pressed to hers, Hitsugaya was carving for more. Not sure if he wasn't things to quickly he hesitantly grazed her bottom lip with his tongue. And nearly fainted when she gave him permission, by opening her mouth.

Pushing his tongue inside her mouth he begun to explore her sweet mouth. He still didn't knew why she asked him that question, but he let it slid for now. The moment was just too perfect. After some time Momo's tongue found his and they dueled. Hitsugaya, the gentleman he was, let her wind and Momo didn't hesitate to explore his mouth.

When the need of air was too great they broke the kiss and smiled to each other.

They finally confessed their feelings to the other and they were very content of how things had gone.

Together they could make it through everything. War, hell and crises. They would never be apart from one another and if one of them should die, they both knew that the other would follow without hesitation.

After all, a life without the other, didn't exist.

**A/N : Yeahhh...I'm done :D Hope you liked it minna-san. My first one-shot is finished and I'm quite proud of myself ^^ I apologize for my grammar errors :/ and please leave a review of what you think of this one-shot :) BUT don't be TOO hard on me ,considering it's my first ^^**

**Ja-ne! :D**


End file.
